


'Zey know nothing, darling

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will Fleur learn to love Bill warts and all or will she leave him for a less scarred man?





	'Zey know nothing, darling

It's 1997 and our tale starts a week after The Battle of The Astronomy Tower, the battle which left Bill scarred for life. Bill and Fleur are having a conversation about Bill's newly acquired wolfish tendencies.

Fleur said, "You like your steak a little bloodier, but what 'as 'zat got to do wiz anyzing?"

Bill sighed. "Lupin still thinks that I might show more signs as time goes on."

Fleur told him, "It 'as only been a week, 'ow can 'e know?"

Bill replied, "Well, he knows more about werewolves than I do, he is one after all."

Fleur stated, "I zink you look as 'andsome as before, in fact you look even more rugid and sexy with 'zose scars."

Bill frowned. "I highly doubt that the rest of the wizarding world will share your enthusiasm, dear."

Fleur answered, "'Zey know nozing, darling."

Bill chuckled. "Only you could say that the rest of the wizarding world know nothing."

Fleur smiled. "'Ze only zing 'zat matters is who still loves you, even with all 'ze new scars."

Bill grinned. "You're absolutely right. My new scars won't stop us getting married on the first of August, will they."

Fleur responded, "I certainly 'ope not because I would 'ate to be left standing at 'ze altar at my own wedding."

Bill whispered, "You are my favourite human being, Fleur Delacour soon to be Weasley."

Fleur told him, "And you are my favourite human being too, Bill Weasley."

Bill pulled Fleur into a passionate kiss.


End file.
